Intermission by Rookie
by AgentCatherine
Summary: Agent Catherine, the writer, has to take a break so Rookie has decided to take the reins for a while. Will Rookie be able to entertain the viewers or will it all end up in Chaos? Luckily Catherine called for backup so hopefully everything will go as planned...unless something or someone tries to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'll let Rookie explain what's going on but I just hope he won't confuse you...too much. **

* * *

**Rookie's Show**

Penguins hurried to the stadium where a green penguin in a propeller hat had just set up a huge tent, covering the area. The green penguin had also propped up several other chairs, a billboard, and some other equipment. Penguins filled the stadium in murmured whispers.

"What's going on?" Asked an orange penguin, wearing a nice warm coat and a scarf.

"I saw something about free food" said another.

"FREE FOOD?" exclaimed Rookie, "WHERE?"

A peach-colored penguin put her fin on Rookie's shoulder.

"Rookie, we're giving out the free food" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"We are? Oh yeah" Rookie said.

The peach penguin glanced at her watch.

"It's almost time" she said, "Are we all ready?"

Rookie checked to see that the lights were on and that everything was in place.

"Yep" he replied, "We should get seated."

His friend nodded.

A voice is heard somewhere in the stadium,

"**INTRODUCING THE SILLY, FUN COMM AGENT, ROOKIE!"**

**Rookie: **Hey guys, this is Rookie and today the peach penguin with me is Agent Catherine. She's let me take over the set for now.

**Agent Catherine: **That's right, I need some time to think about what will happen in the next case: Double Trouble.

**Rookie: **sounds fun, do you want to tell our viewers what it is exactly.

**Agent Catherine: **Well it's about Gary possibly being a double agent and...

**Rookie: **Gary?! No way so cool!

**Agent Catherine: **That's not cool, Rookie. A double agent means that Gary might be working for Herbert instead and just using the Elite Penguin Force. Oh my...Errr...that stuff was confidential.

**Rookie: **Don't worry we can keep that a secret between you and me.

**Agent Catherine: **Rookie! Everyone here knows about it now!

**Rookie: **Oh well, can I ask you a few questions?

**Agent Catherine: **Sure, what do you want to know?

**Rookie: **You're name isn't really Catherine is it?

**Agent Catherine: **What makes you think that?

**Rookie: **Because I tried to befriend you on Club Penguin and you're not there...let alone peach.

**Agent Catherine: **guilty as charged, that's just my alias or pen name. My real penguin name is Allyssastarr but Catherine is my middle name.

**(Someone in the crowd gasps)**

**Rookie: **What's Aliens?

**Agent Catherine: **You mean alias? Alias is, well to put it simply it means assumped or also known as. Thus Agent Catherine is what fellow penguins know me by.

**Rookie: **Oh okay, Is it true that you're giving out free food here?

**Agent Catherine (shakes her head): **No Rookie, I'm not but you are.

**Rookie (Blushes) : **Right...well what was I bringing?

**Agent Catherine (Smiles): **For starters the pizzas and smoothies.

**(Rookie looks panicked and brings out his cellphone)**

**Rookie: **Just give me a second

**(Rookie waddles a few feet away from Agent Catherine and dials a number)**

**Rookie: **Hello? Hi it's Rookie, I'd like to order...(**Looks around stadium) **Okay who wants seaweed pizza and um...dessert pizza...or...

**(Agent Catherine slaps her forehead as Rookie starts to count fins)**

**Agent Catherine: **Rookie, get back over here! You can order the food later.

**Rookie (Nods and waddles to his seat) : **Okay then, just one more you read the future?

**Agent Catherine: **What? No! No penguin here can read the future!

**Rookie: **But...but you know what's going to happen in the next few days.

**Agent Catherine: **ummm...that's...it's complicated._(Looks at wristwatch)_ Oh look at the time, I gotta go. Before I leave Rookie, make sure you don't...ruin the set.

**Rookie: **sure thing boss! _(smiles)_

_(Agent Catherine leaves the stage with an uneasy glance. When she does, Rookie exhales deeply)._

**Rookie: **Boy I'm nervous, this is the first time I actually have control of a show...alone! Um...you know what maybe I should start out with an intermission. Hehe.

Side show

All the penguins look at the screens in the center of the field, there were four of them so all the penguins could see on either side. The screens turned on and the show started. A white polar bear, a red crab, and some invention hid in the shadows.

"The time has come to put an end to penguin party nonsense once and for all," the polar bear said.

The penguins cheered recognizing the show as Puffle Trouble.

The polar bear also known as Herbert P. Bear, Esquire popped out of the shadows after Klutzy the crab handed him a wrench.

"With my cream soda sticky bomb of doom!" Herbert exclaimed, holding up a box with a button.

His invention was behind him in a purplish liquid. The camera zoomed as Herbert put down the box and screwed in the nail with the screwdriver.

"And now the final step, arm the detonator!" he announced.

The camera zoomed out as the detonator button started a catching beeping rythmn. Herbert and Klutzy stared intently at it until Klutzy started to dance in tune. Meanwhile, a group of penguins hurrried into the stadium.

"What on earth does he think he's doing?" laughed a red penguin with a jet pack, "this I've got to see."

"Shhh quiet, I want to hear this" insisted an orange penguin beside him.

Jet pack guy rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the screen.

"Klutzy, don't touch that!" Hebert warned, whacking Klutzy's claw away from the button as the doorbell rang, "and tell whoever that is to go away."

Herbert watched as Klutzy got down from the workbench. He slaps Klutzy's claw again as it reached for the detonator.

"Get the door!" Herbert roared.

Klutzy walks down the hall and opens the door to see a white puffle outside. Herbert is sitting down working on the detonator when he sees Klutzy and the puffle dancing to the button's sound.

"What?! Get that puffle out of here!" Herbert said, putting the detonator back down on the table.

Klutzy and the white puffle are shoved off of the table and sent back to the door. When he opens it however, two more puffles are outside, an orange and a purple one.

"KLUTZY!" yelled Herbert, slamming the door on the puffles, "I told you before no interruptions...and no more puffles."

Herbert hears a noise as he is scolding Klutzy and quickly turns around.

"What? How did they..." Herbert watches as the puffles dance around the detonator on the table, "THE DETONATOR!"

Herbert watches horrified as the puffles jumped over the button at least two times.

"Klutzy, stop them" the polar bear commands.

The crab rushes over to the table and tries to stop the puffles until he too became distracted by the button's sound. As they dance, Herbert runs over to them

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Herbert roared, grabbing the detonator out of the orange puffle's mouth.

Herbert holds up the device to the right in which Klutzy and puffles follow and move to the right. Herbert curiously moves it the left, and they move to the left. Herbert smiles and comes up with an idea. He starts walking backward toward the front door, followed by Klutzy and the puffles.

"Follow the nice little detonator" He said sweetly.

Herbert opened the door only to find that on the other side were hundreds of other wild puffle.

"Huh?" Herbert exclaimed in surprise, his eyes turning pufle shaped "Ahhh!"

The door broke open and the puffles came flying in. Herbert falls, throwing the detonator and ends up buried in the puffles. Herbert emerges and starts throwing puffles away from his spot.

"Where is it?" He said in panic, "Where is it?"

Herbert picks up a white puffle and yells, "Where is it?" The puffle kisses Herbert and to his disgust was thrown. However when that happens, four puffles that were hiding the detonator move away and the white puffle harmlessly lands on it, activating the sticky bomb of doom.

"Ahhh!" Herbert yells, taking a look at the cream soda sticky boom, "Nooooo!"

The bomb explodes and everything is covered in cream soda, stickiness. Herbert angrily pulls Klutzy away from his nose as they were stuck together. Herbert's back also had some puffles to it. Klutzy held the broken detonator out to Herbert. Suddenly the device comes back to life and starts to blink again. All the puffles and Klutzy started to dance again, Herbert just stood there a bit annoyed.

Slide show ends

"I wonder how long it took Herbert to get all that sticky stuff out of his fur" said Dot, wearing a light purple jacket.

"It probably took days" Rebecca exaggerated.

Dot smiled and watched as Rookie put together his next act.

**(Rookie is busy reading some papers. Finally he notices that the clip has ended)**

**Rookie: **It's over already?! Wow that was fast...umm okay then I guess it's time for another interview then. I bet you can guess who they are?"

**(Alex, Rebecca's brother, gave a worried glance.)**

**Alex: **It better not be who I think it is

**(Blastfire246 nods, Alex sees two figures entering the tent. He quickly prepares himself expecting to see Herbert)**

**Rookie: **Introducing the star performers! Klutzy the crab and the white puffle!

**(The crowd roars with laughter. Alex quickly looks over at Jet pack guy who just smirked)**

**Jet pack guy: **figures

**(Klutzy and the white puffle quickly took a seat as Rookie started the interview)**

**Rookie: **Those were some awesome moves in there.

**Klutzy: **click clickety click ;)

**Rookie: **Did you learn them from Herbert?

**Klutzy: **CLICK CLICK CLICKETY :[

**Rookie: **sorry, I didn't mean to offend you

**Klutzy: **Click :]

**Rookie: **What? You're teaching Herbert to dance?

**Klutzy: **click click ;]

**(Audience quietly watches the interview in confusion)**

**Random penguin: **I don't get it? What is he saying?

**Random Penguin 2: **Umm hello? We don't speak crab!

**Random Penguin 3: **So cool, I didn't know Rookie spook crab!

**(Dot rolled her eyes and quickly started to walk down, through the benches to the field where Rookie stood)**

**Rebecca: **What are you doing?

**Dot: **Saving Rookie's show!

**(Rookie paused and watched as Dot made her way over to him)**

**Rookie: **Oh Hey Dot, what are you doing here?

**Dot: **Hey sport, you do realize that no one else here understands crab language right?

**Rookie: **crab language? Oh yeah, I know it!

**(Dot sighs)**

**Dot: **Rookie, you can but no one else here can. We have no idea what Klutzy just told you.

**Rookie: **Oh! Well he just said I'm awesome and yeah.

**Dot: **I suggest you finish up the interviews and move onto something else.

**Rookie: **Okay then, next question, why did you kiss Herbert in the clip?

**White puffle: **squeak, squeak,

**Dot (Slaps forehead): **Oh brother!

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

* * *

**Rookie: So I hope you like this show so far. I'm always willing to hear suggestions. What do you think I should do next? Oh and I can also take any questions you ask. Like what's my favorite color and so forth. My friends will be helping me too! Please Review, I'm curious about your thoughts! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Rookie here and welcome back to the show. I'm not sure how to explain all the excitement that has and will happen! You just have to see it for yourself!**

* * *

Among the noise inside the stadium, two voices, just outside, could not be heard by anyone.

"Hurmph" grumbled a voice, "How dare they not invite me to the show!"

"I agree" added the other voice, "but you don't like penguin parties. Why do you want to go to this one?"

"How oblivious Rookie is...such a daft creature!" the first voice said, not answering his companion's question "I am the star in the clip Puffle Trouble, not Klutzy!"

"Everyone knows that" the other voice said, "But they won't risk inviting you...because of your reputation."

"Of course Rookie would think that Klutzy and the white puffle was the stars" muttered Herbert.

The other voice belonged to Roger who used to be an EPF agent.

"Well if you're that angry..." Roger suggested, "Why don't we crash the party? Herbert smiled at that idea.

"I like that plan" Herbert laughed, "Let's do it...but I want to a grand opening."

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Roger smiled.

**Rookie: **Hello everyone! Welcome back to the show. It's time for some jokes! All right then, Knock, Knock.

**Random penguin (is pink, wearing sneakers and a pair of headphones) : **Who's there?

**Rookie: **Who

**Another Random penguin: **Who Who?

**Rookie: **who, who? Is there an owl in the house?

**(Crowd silently watches Rookie in silence)**

**Rookie: **I swear I can hear crickets

**(Someone in the crowd snickers) **

**Rookie: **Okay, I think it's time for some interviews! Introducing Captain Rockhopper and Sensei!

**(Captain Rockhopper walks in with his red puffle, Yarr and Sensei follows them.)**

**Captain Rockhopper: **Alas! Ahoy everyone, by thee way thanks for inviting me on thee show, Rookie.

**Rookie: **Good to see you to, Rockhopper. Is it true you discovered another treasure map while cleaning your cabin?

**Captain Rockhopper: **Arrr! Aye that's true. I decided to clean my cabin and something hit my head and thar it was, thee treasure map.

**Rookie: **Oh cool, will you be taking some able-bodied penguins with you on your adventure?

**Captain Rockhopper: **Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Nay, thee treasure map leads to Skull island...I've heard terrible stories of thee salty dogs who dare enter thar. It will be dangerous and I don't want anyone to git hurt on my account.

**Rookie: **all right then, one more question. Are you related to Sensei?

**Sensei: **Little grasshopper still has much to learn.

**Captain Rockhopper: **Sensei? Sensei who?

**Rookie: **Sensei, what is your real name?

**Sensei: **It is Sensei

**Rookie: **Are you sure it's not...something else? Sensei is just a respected title for teacher, right?

**Sensei: **correct but you may call me Sensei.

**(Rookie jumps out of his seat, startling Rockhopper but not Sensei)**

**Rookie: **Ha! That just proves my point! Sensei is just an alians...alisa...

**Sensei: **Alias

**Rookie: **exactly!

**(Sensei just shook his head)**

Rookie decided to change things up and wanted to prepare the next act so it was time for another show.

"Everyone" he announced, "it's time that we start up some music don't you think?" The audience cheered as DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band appeared on stage. DJ Cadence hurried to a microphone.

"Hello everyone" Cadence said, cheerfully "Guess what? DJ Cadence is in the house! My good buddies from the Penguin Band are also here!"

The penguin crowd roared with excitement over half of the Club Penguin population was there. Cadence handed Franky the mic and waited off stage for the next song.

"A one...two...three...hit it!" stated Franky, all the band members quickly start to play their instruments to one of their popular songs, Anchors Aweigh.

"Here we go always on the run, back from another great adventure" sang Franky the yellow penguin, "With tales to spin of everywhere we've been."

"Arrrr that's my song!" shouted Captain Rockhopper with his red puffle, Yarr.

"We love the pirate life and live for danger. We'll search the seven seas for fun and stinky cheese. Are you coming along?" he sang.

When he mentioned stinky cheese, different types of cheese came raining down on the audience from the ceiling of the tent. Penguins hurried to grab the cheese and tried it.

"Ohhhh this is so...rare tasting" stated one of the penguins.

Rebecca looked around nervously as the band did the chorus.

_"__Anchors Aweigh let's leave today for Rockhopper island."_

"I hate cheese" she said with distaste.

All the agents looked at her in surprise.

_"__Sail with your favorite penguin pirate"_

"What?" she asked them.

"I thought you liked every kind of food there is!" Blastfire246 was the first to exclaim.

Rebecca laughed, "That's crazy, no one can like every kind of food!"

_"__Are you ready to go?...Go"_

Alex, her brother, grinned and watched as Blastfire246 tried to reason with her about not liking cheese, which just happened to be one of his favorites.

"How about Parmesan? Mozzarella? Swiss?" Blastfire246 asked, desperately.

"Nope" Rebecca admitted, "Cheese just isn't my fav."

"Well that's new" Blastfire2246 said, not knowing he had spoken for just about every other agent there.

_"__There's a party aboard so raise your sword and say, Anchors Aweigh!"_

Rebecca continued to laugh as the Penguin Band continued their song.

"Here we go straight into the unknown in search of the next big treasure. All for one and one for all is our code cause us, pirates, always stick together. So get your skinnies on, we're sailing off at down for the pirate parade!" Franky sang.

Captain Rockhopper was also onstage and unexpectedly started to dance.

"Anchors Aweigh, let's leave today for Rockhopper island. Anchors Aweigh sail with your favorite penguin pirate."

"AHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU FRANKY! I'M YOU"RE BIGGEST FAN!" yelled a penguin in the crowd.

"Are you ready to go? GO! Give a mighty Yo-Ho! There's a party aboard, so lift your sword and say" Franky twirled his mic, "Anchors Aweigh!"

Instantly the the whole tent went silent. Franky held up his fin behind his back.

"1...2...3..." He whispered before the band started to play again, "Anchors Aweigh, let's leave today for Rockhopper island. Anchors aweigh sail with your favorite penguin pirate. Are you ready to go? GO give a mighty Yo-HO! There's a party aboard so raise your sword and say, Anchors Aweigh!" Franky finished the song with a bow.

The crowd shouted wildly and clapped.

"Encore! Encore!" yelled several penguins in the stands.

Franky gracefully handed DJ Cadence the microphone in which the band proceeded to leave the stage.

"We will be playing more songs after this short anouncement!" Cadence announce.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Rookie: Well that's it for now! Oh by the way, It would be nice to get a suggestion (review) now or then. I'm need more ideas for the show to occupy all these penguins! Oh Yes and you can even ask me or others here some questions which will probably answered in the next Act. So long, for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, Rookie here, after a few technical difficulties Gary was able to fix some things oh and by the way enjoy the show!**

* * *

_"It's cool in the cold, cool in the cold."_

"Hey guys hope you grabbed some popcorn and 3-d glasses 'cause it's time to get the show on the road!" Rookie yelled, over the excitement.

"That's right, Rookie" agreed DJ Cadence, standing next to him, "If you don't mind..."

"Mind what?" Rookie asked.

"Uhh...we'd like to start the song" Cadence said, gesturing for him to get off the stage.

"Oh yeah...hehe I knew that" Rookie said, walking backwards and found himself lying on his back having tripped off the stage.

"Are you okay?" Cadence asked with concern.

Rookie wearily put a thumbs up as some random penguins helped him back onto his feet.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He mumbled.

"All right then" Cadence said, smiling "Let's get the music going!'

Franky nods and the band starts to play. G-Billy and Stompin' Bob started the tune with both their drums and guitar.

"Have you noticed everyone's being super nice? The igloo's glowing with a special glimmer on the ice, Yeah" Franky began to sing.

"The party's heating up, come on and join the club" DJ Cadence sang-along with Franky, "There's always room for just one more. Look around and it's obvious."

"Its' cool cool cool out in the cold" Franky stated before Cadence sung, "and it's fun fun fun covered in snow! Everyone's here it's that time of year, Oh, Oh, Oh"

A sudden creep into the arena giving everyone the shivers.

"It is not cool in the cold!" bellowed a voice coming from one of the stereos, "If anything it's torture...you dimwitted penguins!"

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place, the band and singers stopped the song abruptly. There were only three mics, Franky's, Cadence's, and Rookie's, that connected with the stereos. Where in the world did the fourth one come from? Rookie looked around frantically!

"THAT WASN"T IN THE SCRIPT!" He yelled in panic, "Gadzooks! Someone call the EPF!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and watched as Dot hurried over and slapped Rookie in the face.

"Snap out of it Rookie" Dot snapped, "Of course it wasn't!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rookie asked.

In the stands, Alex hardly noticed that he had his fins clenched. Jetpack guy had already flown out of the tent, in search for the trouble maker.

"Well that was interesting" Rookie stated, "Well why did you guys stop the music? Come on!"

Rookie started to sing the song, in which the band started to play again.

"There's a chill dance party going on where the puffles are" sang Rookie until Cadence took over, "and the snowballs don't get thrown nearly half as hard, no. We're giving coins for change."

"We're rockin' on the our skates" Franky joined in, "Yeah, we love to play this time of year."

_"Winter's the best because it's cool cool cool out in the cold."_

Alex decided to join Jetpack guy outside. Herbert would not ruin this event. He glanced over at his sister. She nodded, knowing his full intentions. Alex snuck outside when no one was watching.

_"And it's fun fun fun covered in snow. Everyone's here, it's that time of year oh oh oh, it's cool in the cold."_

"Okay, now it's time to ask some questions" Rookie said, putting some chairs together.

**Rookie: **What you job before joining the band, Franky?

**Franky: **I worked at the pet shop for a while.

**Rookie: **What would be your advice to other penguins who are joining a band for the first time?

**Franky: **Just do the best you can, have fun, and know that your friends are there also.

**Rookie: **Hey G-Billy, can you teach me how to play the drums?

**(Before G-Billy can respond almost all the EPF agents stood up from their seat)**

**EPF agents: **No!

**Rookie:(Looks at them curiously) **How about guitar?

**Petey K: **Do you have a guitar?

**Rookie: **No actually I was wondering...

**Stompin' Bob: **Never mind, why do you want to become a musician, Rookie?

**Rookie: **A what?

**Stompin' Bob: **A musician, someone who plays an instrument.

**Rookie: **No thanks, I'll stick to my trumpet.

**(Stompin' Bob slaps his forehead as Franky starts to laugh). **

**Rookie: **Well that's all the time we have for now...I mean COMMERCIAL BREAK!

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**

* * *

**Rookie: Well that went well, still trying to convince G-Billy to give me drum lessons though, Gee I hope Herbert won't show up yet...I'm not ready for his interview! GAHHHHHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I was busy ordering food for the after party. Have fun! -Rookie**

* * *

On a storm night, a scientist eagerly works on his latest experiment.

"It's alive" he laughs, after pulling a lever.

Seconds later, two penguins are seen running away, devising schemes to, to elude a sled. Will they survive the night of the living sled? This show is coming to theaters near you!

"Hi everyone" Rookie states, "I've got more guest stars here...would you believe four guest stars?"

(A sled, two penguins and a scientist enter and come onto the stage.)

**Rookie: **First question, are you related to Gary?

**Scientist: **No I'm not...

**Rookie: **but you're a scientist!

**Scientist: **Actually I'm not a scientist. That was just my character.

**Rookie: **Character?

**Scientist: **I'm just an actor

**Rookie: **An actor!? I saw you actually turn the sled alive!

**Scientist: **It's just a show, special affects actually.

**Rookie: **okay next question, Why were you chasing the penguins around?

**Sled: **(silent creaking noises)

**Rookie: **You don't say? Huh okay, so it was just a part of your character.

**Sled: **(Creaking)

**Rookie: **All right. Third question, why did you guys freak out about a sled?

**Penguin 1: **Wouldn't you?

**Penguin 2: **It was alive! Who has ever seen a living sled before?

**Rookie: **I have...meet my buddy...Clover.

(Another sled enters the stage, wearing a cap)

**Penguin 1: **Okay, now I've seen everything.

**Penguin 2: **(starts poking sled) Is this really real? (Sled whacks penguin's fin)

**Rookie: **Last question, why the puffle?

**All stars: **Huh?

**Rookie: **In your bloopers...there was a puffle.

**Scientist: **It was just a good joke.

**Rookie: **Well there you have it now for a video, followed by another interview.

Today we take a closer look at Club Penguin's colorful creature, the puffle. Many are kept as pets but rarely are they seen in their natural environment. What are they like in the wild? A curious blue puffle has spotted our camera.

_The blue puffle take a closer look and smiles. Green puffle throws snowballs and starts to laugh. A black puffle takes an o'berry and starts to chase the green puffle around. _

As you can see puffles are very friendly and should you spot one, you can be sure there are more nearby. Here we can see a blue puffle building a shelter, Each type has unique talents, as demonstrated by the artistry of the yellow puffle and the courage of the red puffle.

_Blue puffle stares in shock at the yellow puffle's snow castle. Seconds later it is destroyed by the red puffle as it's cannon was misdirected because the black puffle knocked it._

Their ability to produce a toy out of what appears to be nothing is quite remarkable. This puffle has discovered an O'berry bush. This is a monumental moment, the sight of a blue puffle feeding has never been captured on film before. Let's watch.

_The blue puffle slowly runs to grab an o'berry. In the background, thousands of puffle hurry over, a light pink puffle bounces off a trampoline and eats the berry that the blue puffle was about to have. In the end, the blue puffle is standing on it's head then eats the last o'berry._

At the end of a long day, along with proper nutrition, all that is needed is a warm place to rest.

_The blue puffle spots tons of shivering puffles and generously shares it's shelter._

So we conclude our journey into the lives of these magnificent creatures, Club Penguin's most noble animal, the puffle.

**Rookie: **Please welcome the narrator and the blue puffle!

(Crowd cheers as both guests enter)

**Rookie: **First question, why did you do a documentary on puffles?

**Narrator:** I believe that everyone should know a little bit about puffles before taking care of one.

**Rookie: **How come your shelter wasn't a castle like the yellow puffle?

**Blue puffle: **Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

**Rookie: **Okay, I get it you're not as artistic. Last question, What's your favorite song?

**Narator: **What? Umm I'd have to say Gotta have a wingman.

**Rookie: **Well you're in luck...

Stomp'in Bob and DJ Cadence take a microphone and start to sing.

"We're gonna heat things up here on this isle, Melt some ice and rock with style." Stomp'in Bob sang, "Our funny, fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile are ready for their close ups now."

Meanwhile, Rebecca looked concerned when Alex came back and showed her something.

"_Everybody bring your best buddies along, send a special request for your favorite song. When the DJ spins it, come on and watch us break it down"_

"Do you think I should alert Agent Catherine?" Alex whispered.

Rebecca shook her head, "Not yet, are you sure..."

"_Take it back and forth and back again. You got your moves for sure so you gotta represent."_

"Positive" Alex answered, grimly.

Jetpack guy enters the tent and returns to his seat. He exchanges a few words to Gary, who wore these huge absurd glasses that were bigger than his head. It was just for fun of course. Gary nods and reassures Jetpack guy that no action was necessary...not yet of course.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh… now it's their turn to party" sang both Stomp'in Bob and DJ Cadence, "(Their turn to party) Oh, oh, oh, oh… yeah, let's give them a chance (These guys can dance!)Oh, oh, oh, oh… turn it up, get it started(Get it started)." "Everyone knows you gotta have a wingman" sang Bob, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh."

A dozen or so puffles enter the stage to show off their talents. "We can give puffle props, but that's not enough. We gotta throw our own party to show our love cuz penguins and puffles are total buds that no one can come between." They all sang, "Show 'em off, like we ain't seen nothin' yet they may not have feet, but they still dub step. Once to the right and twice to the left then bounce around to this beat." Cadence and Bob start to dance and the puffle started to march around the tent. "Take it back and forth and back again. Those puffles on the floor make it better times ten. Everyone knows you gotta have a wingman."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well this is fun, I'm glad that everything is under control. You know I was watching the audience and I saw Alex hand something to Rebecca I wonder what it is? I bet it's chocolate or something :) Well see you guys next time! -Rookie**


End file.
